This invention relates to a clamp for clamping a lap-over panel in place in a mine stopping, and more particularly a clamp for clamping a lap-over panel in place off-center relative to a narrow space between two adjacent main panels of the stopping.
So-called mine "stoppings" are widely used in mines to stop off flow of air in passages in the mines, a stopping generally being installed at the entrance of a passage to block flow of air therethrough. One type of stopping which is widely used comprises a plurality of elongate sheet metal panels extending vertically in side-by-side relation from the floor to the roof of a passageway in a mine. A problem has been encountered with prior mine stoppings of this type in that a relatively large gap at the top or bottom of the stopping could not be blocked off by the use of a lap-over panel unless the panel could be centered with respect to the two adjacent panels. If this could not be done, a substantial opening was undesirably left at the roof or floor.